Rockmanexe NEXT R Parte 1: Inicio
by Joky-chan
Summary: Historia después de que Netto y los demás terminaron la primaria en la Escuela Elemental Akihara y ahora están en La Escuela Académica de Akihara, un nuevo torneo, nuevo sistemas PET y un nuevo desarrollo que integrará a nuevos personajes de la misma escuela a las Net Battles. Esto será lo que contará Rockman.exe NEXT R.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Una Misteriosa Chica.

Narración:

Han pasado un año de todos los eventos desde quinto grado, todos nosotros hemos decido que secundaria estar... Lo que pareció extraño es que no hubiera torneos de net battles hasta ahora...

Fin...

Entre el escenario una nueva presentadora:

???: ¿Qué tal, cmbatientes? Yo sere su nueva presentadora. Soy Arisa. Les damos la bienvenida GP Cup de este nuevo año...

Da una aparición una joven chica con un nuevo dispositivo en forma de smartphone.

???: ¡Sabía que llegariamos a este momento! ¡Bien querida Beauty Plug-in! ¡Transmission!

La chica levanto su PET y la luz infraroja se enciende transportandolo a un tablero de juegos.

Arisa: ¡Oh! ¡Miren esa hermosa Navi! ¡Parece un hada de cuentos de hadas! ¡Una auntentica princesa Kaguya!

Aparece un chico con una personalidad un tanto rebelde al otro lado del campo de batalla.

???2: ¿Es en serio que tu tonta Navi podrá derrotar al mio?

???1: Eso ya lo veremos. Beauty preparate.

Beauty: ¡Ok!

Arisa: Y aqui tenemos la gran batalla. ¿Podrán conseguir la victoria?

En patalla se muestra un versus

Yami Kotori Beauty vs ??? ???

Luego se ve que es un anunció de televisión.

Netto: Ya había pasado no mucho desde que participé en los torneos.

Madre de Netto: Sí aunque tuvieron una pausa desde el sexto año.

Ambos toman el desayuno tranquilos, pero una voz familiar le avisa:

???3: No es que quiera interrupir, pero llegaras tarde a la ceremonia.

Netto: ¿Oh? ¡Es cierto! ¡Vamonos!

Netto se lleva tus tostada y se va corriendo para su escuela.

Narración:

Soy Netto Hikari, voy al primer año de secundaria, ahora como veran nuevamente suelo llegar tarde e incluso en mi primer día de secundaria.

¿Oh? Por Cierto estoy en la Academia de Akihara. Han pasado un año desde que anuciaron una actualización de los nuevos PETs a un sistema de nombre PET phone, incluso los chips se cambiaron un sistema de cartas y extraño ver que Rockman esta demasiado cool.

Fin.

Caminando tranquilamente, se ve una sombra de alguien siguiendolo, pero de repente Netto presintió.

Rockman: ¿Qué sucede?

Netto: Sentí que alguien me seguía. Que extraño.

Mientras siguieron caminando hasta que detrás suyo escondida en un poste de luz la joven chica del anuncio de televisión.

Kotori: El es... Siento que lo conozco.

Ella salio de su escondite y lo siguió.

Cada vez que se acercaba a Netto el se daba la vuelta y Kotori se oculta. Hasta que cierto momento el dio pasos más rápidos hasta que corrió y llego la entrada de su nueva escuela agotado, igualmente ambos tomaron aire después de correr tanto.

Netto: ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? ¿Espera? -sorprendido vio que es la chica del anuncio- ¡¿Tú eres...?

Kotori: ¡Callate! ¡No quiero que llames la atención!

Netto: ¿Pero de qué?

Kotori: No es nada... Debo entrar.

Ella se fue dejando con dudas de quién sería ella en realidad.

Rockman: ¿Acaso te conoce?

Netto: Ni idea. Pero no porque me estaba persiguiendo (3)

Rockman: Ni yo (_;)

Dentro de la escuela, en el escenario se vieron un montón de chicos y chicas sentados viendo la ceremonia, mientras la directora de la escuela, en cuanto Netto entro se encontro con viejos amigos que lo vieron con felicidad.

Mayl: ¡Netto! ¡Buenos días!

Netto: ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Mayl-chan!

Dekao: ¡Vaya! ¡Tú como siempre te demoras!

Netto: ¡Ya callate!

Yaito: Tu nunca cambias, Netto ¡jejeje!

Netto: Yaito-chan (_)

Ijuuin: Hola.

Netto: ¡Tú también!

Desde el otro lado de los asientos Kotori miraba fijamente a Netto con demasiada tristeza.

Beauty: ¿Te sucede algo, Kotori? ¿Estás ultimamente algo deprimida?

Kotori: No es nada, Beauty.

Ella, se fue a su puesto. Horas después de la ceremonia estudiantil todos se habían ido del gimnasio y entraron a cada salón.

Los chicos se sorprendieron que todos los salones de clases eran diferentes a lo que era su vieja escuela.

Todos: ¡Wow!

Mayl: ¡Es hermoso!

Yaito: Parece una universidad.

Ijuuin se adelanta a tomar su puesto. Netto se enfada.

Netto: ¡No te adelantes!

Ijuuin: Lo siento, No te escuche.

Netto comenzó hacer una rabieta y Rockman lo calma hasta que sonó la campana.

En cuanto comenzó las clases todos tomaron sus puestos, la maestra entro, los chicos se sorprende quien sería su maestra.

Todos: ¿Eh? ¿Pero si tú eres?

???: ¿Eh? ¿No griten tan alto?

Todos los chicos calmaron...

???: Creo qué todos aquí me conocen, para los que no soy la encantadora Madoi Iroaya. (_;)

Madoi: Por cierto. Antes de iniciar las clases les tengo que presentarles a su nueva alumna. Pasa adelante amiga.

Pasaron pocas horas y no ha entrado la nueva compañera.

Madoi: ¿Eh? Parece que ella es demasiado timida. afuera del salón, Kotori tiene un poco de panico en entrar.

Beauty: Todavía tienes miedo ¿Verdad?

La mirada de Kotori se empezaba nublar, Madoi abrió la puerta y ve que Kotori estaba muy palida.

Madoi: ¿Estas bien? Te noto muy palida.

Kotori recupera la visión y se relaja.

Kotori: No es nada Madoi-sensei entra con la mirada baja.

Madoi: Bien, chicos ella es... ¿Eh?

Kotori no se presentó educadamente y se fue a sentarse.

Netto: Ella le sucede algo.

Ella intento darle una mirada a Netto pero ya le estaba viendo y prefirio no verle.

Después de unas horas llego el receso y Kotori vió a los lados que no la estuviera viendo, pero en cuanto vio a Netto lo ignora y se va.

Netto: ¡Oye!

Rockman: Deberías tomartelo con calma.

Mientras tanto en la azotea, Kotori se puso muy feliz viendo el cielo con su mano cubrió su rostro por la luz del sol.

Kotori: Estoy muy feliz de ver nuevamente el cielo.

Beauty: Es muy buen día.

Kotori: Sí.

Beauty: Presiento una señal de... ¡No!

Kotori: ¿Qué pasa?

Beauty: No quiero decirlo, pero creo se estan acercando a la azotea.

Kotori: ¿Eh?

Netto entro a la azotea y no vio a nadie.

Netto: Creí que estaba aquí, por lo que dijiste.

Rockman: Yo también lo creí...

Una voz a lo lejos se escucho...

Kotori: ¡Ya dejame en paz!

Los dos: ¿Eh?

Netto: ¿Pero qué haces subida allí?

Kotori: No te interesa saber.

Rockman: Deberías bajarte de allí es muy peligroso.

Kotori: ¡No lo haré!

Beauty: Creo que el tiene razón esta muy alto.

Ella vio hacía abajo y le dio miedo.

Kotori: ¿Eh? (_) -se agacha se cubre con sus rodillas-

Beauty: Te lo advertimos.

Kotori: ¡Solo callate! -vuelve a ver abajo y luego se desmaya-

Beauty: No otra vez. (_)

Netto: ¡¿Oye, estas bien?!

Rockman: Creo que se desmayo.

Más tarde en la camilla de la enfermería se despierta y rapidamente se levanta.

una encantadora mujer vestida con una bata medica la saluda:

Doctora: ¡Yo! Un encantador joven te llevo hasta aquí en tu primer día.

Kotori: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeh?

Beauty: Deberías agradecerles por salvarte.

Kotori: ¡Callate! ／( x )＼

Beauty: Aunque ese Navi tiene unos ojos encantadores.

Kotori: ¡Aja! ¿Te gusta, no?

Beauty: ¿Eh? ¡No!（/･_･/)

Kotori: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Doctora: Esta juventud un tanto loca.

Las dos: ¿Eh?

Kotori se marcha de la enfermería con un saludo.

lo volvió a verlo ya que estaba un poco preocupado.

Kotori: ¡¡¡Dokkin!!! (_) -se va corriendo-

Netto: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se fue corriendo? ¡Espera!

Kotori, entro al salón tomo su maleta y sale del salón y de repente Netto llego aunque agotado por haber corrido e intenta tomar aire.

Kotori: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?

Netto: Pero tu me seguiste primero.

Kotori: Solo alejate, por favor. -corrió y lentamente le pasa de lado-

Netto: ¿Eh?

Beauty: Lo siento.

Rockman: ...

Kotori se aleja corriendo de la escuela, llegando a su casa se fue para su habitación.

Kotori: ¡No lo entiendo!

Beauty: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que huir siempre?

Kotori: ¡No lo entiendes!

Beauty: Kotori...

Dentro de la net una misterio sombra comienza aparecer y comienza a gotear un extraño liquido carmesí y empieza aparecer unos pequeños rayos electricidad.

Beauty: ¿Eh? Es lo que creo que es...

continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: El Día del Silencio.

Al siguiente día, en la escuela los demás chicos comenzaron a decir cosas extrañas, la puerta se abrió y Netto vio que los chicos estaban reúnidos.

Netto: ¿De que estaran hablando?

Rockman: No lo sé.

Mayl vio que llegó Netto se acercó:

Mayl: Buenos días, Netto. Haz escuchado los rumores.

Netto: ¿Un rumor?

Mayl: Al parecer todos vimos una misteriosa chica en el río.

Netto: ¿Una chica... en el río?

Mayl: Se le ha visto intentar algo tonto.

Netto: ¿Eh?

Mayl: Puede que sea mentira. -La campana sonó-

Kotori, que había llegado tarde entró con tranquilidad al salón y tomo su asiento.

Ya que todos estaban en sus asientos, la maestra comienza a entrar, la chica del primer asiento se levantó:

-Levantense, saluden, sientese.

Después de hacer el saludo diario, Mayl que estaba sentado al lado de Netto le habla en voz baja:

Mayl: Esa chica siempre esta deprimida desde el primer día de clases.

Netto: Sí, es extraña.

La maestra Madoi los llaman para pasar lista.

Más tarde, a la hora del receso Kotori volvió a la azotea a ver de nuevo el cielo.

Beauty: Te gusta contemplar el cielo ¿No?

Kotori: Sí. Ver el cielo me relaja -pone su mano en lo más alto e imaginandose que lo esta tocando-

Escuchan una voz...

-Hola, Kotori-chan.

Kotori: ¿Eh?¡ No otra vez tú!

Mientras intentan hablar, la chica que dió el saludo se queda escuchar lo que pasa y luego se va.

-Sé que te estoy hiriendote, pero algún día me recordaras...

Más tarde, a la atardecer los chicos comenzaron a despedirse e irse a casa.

Kotori que sacó su PET phone y comenzó a hablar con su Navi.

Beauty: Si pierdes la oportunidad, no serás feliz, Kotori ¿No renuncies a esta gran oportunidad?

Kotori: ¿Pero...?

Beauty: ¡No arrastres tu pasado, por favor!

Kotori: Lo siento. No lo haré. -Ella tomó sus cosas, deja su PET y se marcha a casa-

Beauty: ¡¿Kotori, qué haces?!

Netto, que estaba viendo lo que pasó no evito preocuparse por ello. Tomó el PET y habla con Beauty.

Netto: Así que eres Beauty.

Beauty: ¿Eh? -Susurra- ...Un chico?

Netto: ¿Qué sucede?

Beauty: ¡No es nada!

Otra voz le dice Netto:

-No deberías tomar lo que no te pertenece.

Netto: No lo estoy haciendo, al parecer Kotori-chan se peleo con ella.

Rockman: ¿Estas seguro?

Beauty: ¿Eh? -baja su rostro y nuevamente susurra- ¡Chicos...!

Netto: ¿Te pasa algo, Beauty-chan?

Beauty: ¿Eh? ¡Les juro que no pasa nada!

Rockman: No deberías gritar.

Netto: Sí.

Beauty: -intenta hablar más claro, pero...- ¡PerdÓN!

Netto: ¿Estás actuando rara?

Beauty: Esta bien. Lo diré.

Netto: ¿Decirnos qué?

Beauty: -se averguenza- No tolero a los chicos.

Netto: ¿Eh? En serio 7.7 -Puso a Beauty en el escritorio.

Rockman: ¿Are...? o.o

Beauty: Descuiden pronto mejorare ¡jejeje!

Luego, Netto se marcha y deja a Beauty en la escuela.

Rockman: Debiste dejarlo con la directora y avisarle que Kotori-chan olvido su PET.

Netto: No quería molestarla, De por sí no puede acercarse a nosotros.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Beauty nuevamente presiente que algo se estaba acercando.

Beauty: ¿Eh? -susurra- No de nuevo.

En una pantalla nueva menciona su último dialogo.

-No de nuevo.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Ataque Imprevisto.

Dentro de la net Beauty se enfrenta con varios virus y evitan el ataque a la escuela, al no contar con su operadora para aportar ayuda y termina recibiendo más ataque que parte de su cuerpo se estaba desquebratandose casi por completo:

Beauty: Esta es mi batalla, nadie podrá detenerme ahora. -Crea un aura de luz que ciega a los virus hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Con todo el poder que a lanzado Beauty provoco a exponerse a ese brillo que su cuerpo se destrozo por completo.

Beauty: Debería necesitar ayuda. -Deja caer sus ultimas lagrimas y desaparecer.

Al siguientedía, al estar todos en la escuela Kotori gritó: -¡¡¡BEAUTY!!!

Todos sorprendidos de que ella perdiera el control al ver que su navi desparecio.

Kotori: No... es... verdad... cierto? ¿Beauty? ¿Beauty, donde estas? ¡No hagas estas bromas!

Netto: Etto...?

Kotori: ¡No te acerques!

Todos vieron de malos ojos a Netto y le hicieron creer que el lo hizo. Kotori salió del salón y se fue nuevamente a la azotea a llorar.

Kotori: Beauty. Te extraño más que a nadie, nunca debí dejarte sola ayer, más que nunca te necesito eres mi única amiga que tengo y no quiero perderte. -Dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de sus lagrimas en la patalla de su PET que estaba vacía.

Ella escucha una voz:

-Ko-Kotori, gracias. Más que nunca igualmente necesito tu apoyo. Aún no estoy eliminada he guardado mi base de datos de mi alma dentro de tu PET trata de cuidarlo...

Kotori: ¡Beauty! ¡¿Donde estas?!

Beauty: ¡Por favor cuidalo!

Kotori: -trantando de secar su lagrimas- ¿Pero si no te vuelvo a ver?

Beauty: No llores, Kotori, recuerda que fuí creada para que atesores los recuerdos de tu hermana.

Kotori: Mi... hermana? ¡¿Como pude ser capaz de olvidarla?!

Beauty: Se que el acto que cometió tu hermana fue terrible. Por eso no llores.

Mientras tanto Mayl y Netto junto a sus PET escucharon lo que hablaron Kotori y Navi detrás de la azotea.

Mayl: Espera. Entonces la chica que vimos nosotros, excepto tú Netto 7.7, ¡Es un espiritu!

Netto: ¿Espiritu? ¿Acaso vieron un fantasma?

Roll: *ejem* No deberían decirle nada de esto a...

Rockman: ¿Fantasma?

Roll: Muy tarde. Tendrás que soportarlo.

Netto: No lo entiendo que tiene que ver eso con ella.

Mayl: El rumor de que alguién murió en ese mismo lugar. Lo único que sé que el nombre de ella es Yami y Kotori pertenece a la misma familia. ¿No sé en que problemas han estado su familia?

Roll: Lo que he investigado su familia son capitanes militares. Su hermana era parte de un club de coro de esta misma escuela pero desapareció a la mitad del año pasado. Mientras ella era una ex-Patinadora sobre hielo. Lo qué desconozco si lo que escuchamos es verdad.

Rockman: He escuchado algo sobre ella.

Mayl: Es una pena descubrir esta historia, supongo que no me debo involucrarme. Pero creo que la conozco pero no se donde.

En otra parte, en un cuarto a plena ocuridad con un brillo azul se escuchan tecleos constantes:

???: ¡Por favor, Satella purga a todos esos viles virus!

Una navi con hermosa apariencia que vestía un vestido oscuros con muchos arreglos de rosas negras y de tela blanca entre la falda y mangas y un diadema que a los dos lados tienen rosas negras puesta en su cabeza como casco y su larga cabellera blanca, sostienendo una espada, eliminando los virus que rodean la net.

???: No te detengas, Satella. Battle chip card: ¡canon! ¡Slot-in!

Satella: De acuerdo, Master. -Cambio su mano a un cañon y disiparo.-

???: Si supiera donde se originó este virus, podría eliminarlo. Satella ¡Plug-out!

Satella: ¿Pero? ¡Master! -Sale de la zona de conflicto-

???: Sé que he hecho mal, pero, no has notado que estos virus se multiplican. Un virus normal se destruiria al menos. ¿Qué demonios son ellos?

Satella: Eso quiere decir...

???: La net estara en total cuarentena en cuestion de segundos.

Satella: Debemos advertirles a todos.

???: Sí. Mañana les avertiré a todos.

En la noche en la habitación de Kotori, se sentó en su escritorio, abrio su gabeta y saco del bolso de sus cartas todo el set de chips cards que ha armado.

Kotori: Recuerdo haber armardo este deck, hermana. ¡Te ire a salvar sea como sea Beauty! ¡No te quiero perderte! ¡Deseo revivirte hermana! -Ella escucho un pequeño sonido de electricidad-

Kotori: ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? -Dentro de su PC la extraña cosa carmesí apareció y lanzo sus rayos al monitor de ella.

Los rayos aparecieron de su computadora espantando a Kotori.

Kotori: ¿Qué es eso?

Los rayos rojos la rodearon he intenta llevarsela, pero Kotori impide que lo haga.

Kotori: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡No dejare que me lleves! -Hace un esfuerzo de soltarse pero termina electrocuntandose hasta caer inconsciente, a fuera de su casa se pudo ver lo que paso y despues desaparecio las luces parpadeantes.

La computadora de Kotori comenzó dejo de brillar y se apago de inmediato. La misma noche en la habitación de Netto, Rockman se despierta y presiente algo malo.

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: El nuevo virus "Desconocido"

Desde esa noche que ocurrió que Kotori desapareciera, de esa extraña presencia, al día siguiente desde todos lados en los noticieros estaban informando de un extraño nuevo virus que ha despertado y que no se hallaron culpables de su creación por la cual lo nombran como un virus totalmente terrible, Netto que acabo levantandose de su cama y limpiandose los ojos con sus manos.

Netto: Oye, Rockman, ¿Por qué no me...? -Miro por sus propios ojos que Rockman no estaban en su PET-

Netto: ¿Rockman?

Vio dentro de la net que estaba peleando con el extraño virus.

Netto: ¿Rockman, estas bien?

Muy debilitado, Rockman les responde:

Rockman: Buenos... días, Netto... Lamento hacerte preocupar.

Netto no estaba convecido que Rockman desapareciera mientras estuvo dormido anoche.

Netto: No te debiste ir sin decirme nada.

Rockman: Tenía que hacerlo, ¿Pero que demonios este virus? ¿Se esta regenerando?

Netto: No tiene sentido, intentan usando esto. Battle chip modo ataque: ¡Sword! ¡Slot-in!

Rockman cambio su Rockbuster a una espada y atacó a todo los que acercaran, pero aún así se seguían regenerando de repente escucharon a alguien dentro de la net.

????: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

Netto: Escuchaste eso.

Rockman: ... Sí. iré a ver.

Netto: Ten cuidado.

Teniendo cuidado, Rockman fue a ver lo que sucedia, pero lo que el no creía ver ante sus ojos es que se encontraría con la misma Kotori dentro de la net.

Rockman: ¿Pero que hace ella aquí? Es tecnicamente dificil solo los Navis pueden acceder a la net.

Netto: ¡Kotori-chan!

Kotori que aún estaba confundida y aterrorizada por donde saber en que estaba.

Kotori: ¿Tú debes ser Rockman? ¿Netto? ¿Dondé estoy?

Rockman: No temas, creo que estas algo confundida. ¿Como llegastes aquí?

Kotori: No tengo la menor idea. ¿Será acaso los rayos tenebrosos que vi anoche?

Netto: ¿Rayos Tenebrosos?

Rockman: ¿Acaso este virus te atrajo hasta aquí?

Kotori: No lo sé. ¡Solo quiero irme a casa!

Netto: Calmate. Buscaremos la forma que salgas de allí en cuanto antes.

Kotori: ¿Lo haran?

De repente otra voz les reclama:

???: ¡No voy a permitir que se acerquen a Kotori!

Los atacó sin avisar, Satella que apareció a proteger a Kotori que estaba indefensa.

Satella: ¿Estás bien?

Netto: ¿Quíén esa Navi? ¿Nunca la he visto?

Rockman: Ni a mi me preguntes, no tengo la menor idea de quien es ella.

Satella que estaba dispuesta a luchar les responden:

Satella: No voy a permitir que la contagien, con ese virus desconocido. Por cierto, soy Satella así que haré que te olvides de todo eliminandote.

Netto: Rockman, ten cuidado con ella.

Otra voz le responde:

???: Detente, Satella. Él no esta contaminado al igual que tú.

Satella: ¿Ah? ¿Pero, Master?

Kotori: ¿Master? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eline-chan?!

Eline: Qué te he dicho que no me llames así respeta tu autoridad como Presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Netto: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Presidenta?!

Kotori: Lo lamento.

Eline: Ya no importa.

Satella: No me agrada mucho este navi. -cruzo de brazos y giro la vista a otro lado ignorandole-

Netto: Are...

Rockman: ...

Eline: Ni se te ocurra atacarlo a escondidas.

Satella: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Eline: Te conozco bien que te gusta lo tetrico.

Kotori: Ghotic Lolita ¿Eh?

Satella: ¿Oye? No te burles de mi armadura de Rosas Oscuras.

Eline/Kotori: 7.7 Y ahí va de nuevo...

Rockman: ¿De nuevo que?

Eline: Ella alucina ser una doncella guerrera de uno de mis juegos en que jugaba antes de empezar la secundaria.

Kotori: Hasta obligo a comprar muchas cosas de ese juego.

Netto: Ya lo veo. 7.7

Rockman: Un juego.

Satella: -Se avergonzo- ¡Ya callense! ¡Me estan avergonzando!

Eline: Cambiando tema. Puedes traer a todos a tus amigos a mi casa desearia advertirles algo.

Netto: ¿Eh?

Eline: Ya les adverti a todos por los mensajes así que los estaré esperando. Por cierto Satella se encargara de proteger a Kotori, tú Rockman deberías salir de la net estas debilitado descansa ¿Sí?

Rockman: ¿Oh? Claro.

Eline: Satella, pidele disculpas por lo que has hecho.

Satella: ¿Eh? El no me agrada para nada.

Eline: Acaso, pretendes no hacerlo, jamás comprenderas a los demás. No seas inmadura y hazlo.

Satella: ¿Eh? -suspiro-

Satella que sostiene con mucha fuerza la falda mientras con su rostro sonrojado mientra dirige la mirada a otro lado susurra:

Satella: Perdón...

Eline: Creo que nadie te escucho.

Satella: ¡Ya callate! -ella tuvo un vago recuerdo-

Bajo la mirada y se lleva a Kotori a otro lado transportandose.

Kotori: ¿Eh?

Netto: Ellas dos son muy extrañas.

Rockman: Sí. -Se transporta de vuelta al PET.

Dejando de lado la situación dentro de la net, Netto se lleva su PET y se dirigen a casa de Eline para conversar y de igual forma se encuentra con los demás.

Netto: ¿Oh? ¡Chicos!

Mayl: Hola.

Yaito: Es peligroso que nos quedemos charlando, necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando.

Se fueron de inmediato a la casa de Eline.

continuara...


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Intervención.

Mientras los chicos se dirigían en busca de la casa de Eline pero no encontraron donde vivian, el Pet de Netto le empezo a sonar, Rockman se espanta cuando entro Satella que les compartió un mapa:

Satella: Se nos olvido compartirles esto, tendran que pasar en tren porque ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad. -Se transporta de regreso-

Netto: ¿Al otro lado? Bueno, vamonos.

Se fueron todos al subterraneo para tomar un tren e ir en marcha hacía la casa de Eline.

Yaito: Sea lo que sea que este pasando, no podré esperar más.

Netto y Rockman que estaba viendo el mapa, llegaron a ver que se acercaron a una enorme casa.

Netto: ¿Eso es una casa?

Dekao: ¡¿Pero si que es gigantezca?!

Intentando tocar la puerta, esta se abrió solo y los chicos asombrados decidieron entrar. Embelesados por lo que había por los alrededores.

Mayl: ¡Qué bellos arreglos florales tiene!

Yaito: *se asombra* ¡Su casa es mucho mejor que la mia!

Netto: Eline sabe como amar la cultura.

Dekao: *Señala a su lado* Eso no es arte de arena o no sé.

Yaito: Supongo que su familia son representantes del país o algo así—.

Les interrumpen Eline, que estaba esperandolos en la entrada.

Eline: No se queden allí mirando y entren.

Todos aceptaron, entrando su casa Eline pidió la ayuda de su mayordomo.

Eline: Hibiki-san, puedes venir un momento.

Eso provoco un extraño ruido que provenía del Pet de Eline, lo saca de su bolsillo y conversa con Kotori.

Kotori: ¿Acaso el es...?

Eline: Descuida.

Los demás quedaron un tanto confusos con la situación.

Hibiki: Si mi ama. -Hace una reverencia ante Eline-

Eline: No deberías hacer esto. *Se averguenza*

Hibiki: Ya esta listo la habitación AR.

Eline: Bien. Todos vengan conmigo.

Todos entraron a una habitación totalmente alejada de la luz y cubierta totalmente en oscuridad.

Netto: Es una broma, porque no veo nada.

Eline encendió una gran computadoras con varias pantallas que iluminaron de azul la habitación, los demás casí quedan ciegos después de ver aparecer esa gran luz. Al frente de las pc Eline les comienza explicar:

Eline: Bien, aquí vamos. Necesitamos que conecten a sus Navis aquí mismos en el sistema AR.

Netto: ¿Sistema AR?

Hibiki que traia una caja que traia con algunas cosas, Eline saco unos lentes de vision 3D.

Eline: Jugaremos con la Realidad Aumentada.

Todos: *Asombrados* ¡¿Realidad Aumentada?!

Eline: Bien, seré la primera. *Se Puso los lentes 3D. ¡Plug-in Satella! ¡Transmission!

Los demás hicieron lo mismo:

Dekao: ¡Plug-in Gutsman! ¡Transmission!

Yaito: ¡Plug-in Glyde! ¡Transmission!

Mayl: ¡Plug-in Roll! ¡Transmission!

Netto: ¡Plug-in Rockman.exe! ¡Transmission!

Dentro de la net los navis aparecieron junto los operadores.

Netto: *espanto* ¡¿Como podemos estar en la net?!

Yaito: Oye, Netto estamos usandos estos visores. -_-"

Netto: Es cierto. ¡Jejeje! -se soba la cabeza-

Eline: Ya que estamos todos. Ven lo extraño que esta la net. -señala los residuos de la net-

Roll: ¿Pero que es eso?

Satella: -se acerca y toca las extrañas cosas- Esto son los residuos de ese extraño virus.

Eline: Hemos investigado disimuladamente y no hemos encontrado nada similar a ningún otro virus como los anteriores.

Rockman: Entonces, ¿Qué podrá ser?

Satella: No tenemos ni la minima idea, pero... -entran las dos en preocupación-

Dekao: ¡Dilo de una vez!

Ijuuin: Pueden que rompan la cuarta pared.

Netto: ¿Eh? Ijuuin.

Eline: Por cierto he hablado con tu padre.

Netto: ¿Eh? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Eline: Mejor que te lo diga él.

Hace una video llamada a SciLab:

Yuuichiro: Hola, con Yuuichiro. ¿Eh? ¿Netto?

Netto: ¡Jejeje! -Se soba la cabeza- ¡Hola, papá!

Eline: ¿Han encontrado pistas sobre el virus?

Yuuichiro: Para nada.

Glyde: Como puedes estar en contacto con ellos.

Eline: Soy parte de la organización de laboratorios Arkadia y vine en cuanto supe que estaba pasando algo sospechando algo extraño dentro de la net y con los nuevos dispositivos PET Phone.

Satella: Estamos investigando que no vayan a a contagiar a nadie.

Gutsman: -se espanta- ¡Guts!

Rockman: Entonces quiere decir que el ataque en contra mía era por eso.

Satella: Exacto. Quería verificar.

Eline: Mi navi es tipo antivirus así que eliminaria todo tipo de virus si es posible.

Satella: No se si quiera decir esto, pero alguién quiere jugar a ser Dios.

Mayl: Pero, eso es imposible.

Mientras tanto, en los ojos de Kotori le comenzaron a brillar y comenzó a escuchar una voz:

-Ven aquí. Juega con nosotros.

Kotori decidió tomar camino ni que se dieran cuenta los demás.

Ijuuin: Debemos resolver este problema pronto.

Blues que vió que Kotori se fue por su cuenta dentro de la net no la tomo en cuenta.

En cuanto iban a marcharse notaron que alguien les falta.

Satella: ¿Eh? ¿Kotori-chan?

Eline: ¿Donde se habra metido? -ve que Kotori regreso, pero con extrañas apariencias-

Satella: Aquí esta. ¿Por que te fuiste allí?

Eline: Te encuentras bien.

Kotori: ... -no les responde-

Entre Blues y Rockman presienten que algo extraño en Kotori. Se salen todos de la net.

Al otro lado se empiezan a escuchar voces y aparecen siluetas oscuras.

???: Han caído en la trampa.

???2: ¡Jejeje! Han caído en el mismo abismo.

Se ve como tiene crucificada a Kotori mientras esta inconsciente, en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

???3: El juego ha comenzado. -Se muestra una mirada oscura con el helmet brillando de un color violeta y similar al de Rockman.

Continuara...

Fin primera parte.


End file.
